The Return Of The Serpent
by J. L. Smallman
Summary: The Wizarding World is calm, all is fine, then something stirs within Hogwarts Castle... Nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

"Come to me, come to me now, it is time, I have laid dormant for hundreds of years tonight glory shall be mine and yours too if you will join me..." _the high cold voice whispered through the darkness, he saw a chamber, dimly light with cold green light, a smooth grey pathway with pillars carved like poised snakes on either side, at the far end was a statue of a small man with ancient monkey-like features..._ Albus woke up drenched in sweat. He felt a sudden urge to get out of bed. _"Yes that's right, come to me and glory can be yours..."_ It was the same voice from the dream. He walked past the four poster beds were his friends lay snoring without wanting to. He began to get scared. "_Now, now, don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you I'm going to help you..._" That did nothing to help calm him it made him more scared, he tried to call for help but he couldn't move his mouth. Then he walked slowly down the stairs, his legs still moving seemingly of their own accord. His common room was lit dimly the fire in the grate had burned low, the comfy chairs and beanbags around it looked very inviting but Albus couldn't walk over to them and sit down because his legs wouldn't let him. He had no control over his own body. Albus strode out of the portrait of Fat Lady who squawked "Potter! What are you doing out of bed?! Go back... Oh, what's the point...? Like father like son I suppose..." she dozed off again quickly.

***

Albus worked his way through the myriad of corridors that was Hogwarts Castle until he reached the door of a girls toilet which had a "Out of order" sign on it, despite that he walked in and positioned himself in front of a sink, then made a strange hissing sound, like a snake being strangled. He would have jumped when the sink began to sink into the floor, underneath was a hole which smelt of rotting meat. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a voice came from behind him. Without looking to see who was speaking he jumped into the hole, he fell for what seemed like forever, then, just when he thought he would never reach the bottom, he landed with a loud CRUNCH! He had landed on hundreds of skeletons most of them fish and other small creatures but he recognised a dog, a wolf and his stomach dropped when he saw a skeleton of a human. Without a seconds pause he picked himself up and strode on though the tunnel, after a while he saw what seemed to be a giant snake in front of him, after brief second of panic, he realised it was just a shedded skin, he walked past, more quickly now. A door loomed out of the gloom, he made the same strange hissing sound again and the door slid open to reveal the same chamber he had seen in his dream. He ran all the way to the statue where, on the floor lay a unnaturally short wand, he picked it up. A eerie green mist engulfed him . It went as soon as it was gone, but something had changed about Albus, he no longer could think for himself, an entity had possessed him like an eclipse, blocking out the light of the sun. He opened his mouth and screamed the top of his voice, "I AM SALAZAR SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

In the school above there was chaos, the whole school was awake, the thing that had woken them was yelling on the second floor. "POTTER HAS OPENED THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS; HE IS GOING TO KILL US ALL! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! HELP!" The Headmistress was the first to discover what the commotion was all about, in the girl's toilets Moaning Myrtle was hovering above a hole where a basin should have been. "What is going on here?' she shouted above the incomprehensible yells of Myrtle. She pointed her wand at Myrtle. '_Silencio'_, Myrtle fell silent at once. She shuffled over to the hole and looked down into its depths curiously. "Minerva, we heard the noise and thought that you might need us." came a voice from behind the headmistress. She turned around sharply, behind her was a crowd of many people, standing in the doorway, an extremely small man with wispy white hair stepped forward, "What is happening, Minerva?' He inquired in a squeaky voice. 'The students are terrified!" "I'm afraid I don't know, Filius, it seems someone has entered the Chamber of Secrets. I don't know why though, the basilisk is dead, there is nothing to unleash on the muggle-borns..." Minerva replied quietly. "Professor, the Chamber of Secrets isn't my area of expertise but, Myrtle said 'Potter', Potter isn't the Heir of Slytherin, He Who Must Not Be Named was the last of Salazar's line.' He gulped. 'And we have two Potter's here, which one is it?" said a very large man, his straw-coloured hair messy, like he'd just woken up (he'd really been up all night eating crystallised pineapple.). "Good question, Horace... Um... Sybill go to the Gryffindor dormitories and check whether Albus or James is missing. You can apparate I'll lift the charm." Explained Minerva. There was a loud crack and Sybill disappeared. There was silence for a few minutes then, another loud crack. Sybill was back again. "Albus is missing." She said slowly. "No he isn't. He's right behind you." Came a voice from behind Minerva. The teachers turned around as one. Hovering above the hole was a small boy, a pretty ordinary boy except his eyes, which had a cold fire in them. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _he screamed, his wand pointed at Sybill. Sybill screamed in agony and fell to the floor, dead. His wand slashed through the air killing most of the teachers. Sinistra, Vector, Madam Pomfrey and Pince fell before they could raise their wands. McGonagall, Flitwick and Slughorn immediately began duelling Albus; the three teachers' power combined was equal to the little boy, it was unnatural. Red and green jets of energy ricocheted off the walls. They worked their way through the castle, still duelling. They were on the staircases when the students began to appear watching what appeared to be a red and green blur. Eventually the duellers reached the doors of the Great Hall. Albus cried, "Slytherins, I am your founder returned from the grave, help me!" The Slytherins believed Albus without a moment's hesitation and fired a hundred Stunning Spells at the duelling teachers, Flitwick and Slughorn collapsed in a heap on the floor. James Potter and Teddy Lupin ran forward wands in hand. "_Renervate_!" shouted Teddy, Slughorn and Flitwick began to stir Teddy levitated the two teachers into the Entrance Hall behind the statue of the Warthog. James immediately started hurling jinxes at the Slytherins and the rest of the Gryffindors soon followed, McGonagall continued her duel with Albus now with Teddy by her side. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Shouted Teddy, Slytherin dodged the curse as he always did and it hit Scorpius Malfoy who immediately froze and fell to the floor. James who was cornered by a Slytherin seventh year, sank to his knees. McGonagall turned round and stunned the Slytherin, Albus took advantage of that moment and shot a jet of green light that hit McGonagall full in the mouth, she was blasted backwards in what seemed slow motion. James put his wand to his throat and said in an eerily magnified voice, "Everyone to my house!" Each of the seventh years grabbed a couple of younger students and vanished with a loud _crack_!


End file.
